Kopa The Lion Guard
by BlackLouie
Summary: What if Kopa had to protect the pridelands while Kiara was in line for being the queen? What would Kopa have to go through with preserving the pridelands? With the help of his new friends, things might turn out fine, maybe accept for one issue, there is in evil lion who wants to have all of the pridelands to himself out in the west, who is he? And can Kopa stop him? Find out!
1. Information

**Before I start that next part of the story there is some information that I found out:**

**There is a Lion Guard Move coming out soon. So I will post a link after the chapter so you all will know that Simba's son is called Kion, not Kopa. It was on Facebook when I saw it, some of the chacters are coming back as well, like Mufasa, Zazu, Kiara, I'm not so sure about Kovu, they didn't mention his name, but I believe that he might be in it. It's coming to Disney Junior in fall 2015! This is true! Look it up on google! But if you can't find it, I will give you the link.**

**The name of the new movie is called: The Lion Guard! It's the sequel to The Lion King 2!**


	2. The Journey

**Alright, it's time to get this story going! Characters that are in this story are: Kopa (Kion) Simba, Nala, Mufasa, Kiara, Kovu, Vatani, Timon, Pumbaa, Kopa's friends, and an evil Lion plus other characters too!. Please read and give some great reviews for this chapter!**

The pridelands were quiet that morning as Simba woke up and walked over to his son.

"Kopa, it's time to get up, I'm going to train you." Simba was shaking Kopa gently.

"What? What for?" Kopa asked.

"Well, your older sister is going to be the future queen of the pridelands and you need to help guard the pridelands from outsiders." Simba replied.

"Can't I be king for once!" Kopa growled.

"Kovu is the new king along with his queen in the future my son." Simba explained.

"Okay fine, it might be boring…" Kopa followed his father to the border between the pridelands and the outlands.

"So Kopa, what I need you to do is to watch for anything that is trespassing. If you see someone, warn the pride." Simba explained.

"I'm only a cub and I have to watch for bad guys?" Kopa hissed.

"Well, it's better to do it now than later, I don't want you to be lazy on the job." Simba smiled.

"Alright, I will protect the pridelands." Kopa agreed.

Timon and Pumbaa were walking up to Kopa as Simba was walking back to the pridelands.

"Hey kid, what's up?" Timon jumped up from the grass and landed on top of the young cub.

"I have to guard the pridelands." Kopa replied.

"Just you and no help?" Pumbaa was worried.

"Yeah, I feel like nothing, I want to be king." Kopa was looking down at his paws.

"Well, at least you have a role. It's really important because my uncle Max told me to watch for hyenas and I wasn't paying attention and I was kicked out of my home for that." Timon explained.

"Well, maybe it's because you did it alone." Kopa replied.

"I don't know, just do your best and pay attention." Timon smiled.

"I will try." Kopa looked at the other side of the border, no one was coming.

On Pride Rock…

"Kiara, are you ready to practice the ceremony just in case something happens to me and Nala." Simba asked.

"Okay." Kiara replied and they went over the walking steps.

"So Kiara, what Kovu has to do is walk right after you, you will both walk side by side towards the edge of pride rock and roar." Simba explained.

"Will that be easy for you?" Nala asked.

"No mom, it won't be." Kiara smiled.

"Kiara, do you wanna meet at the lake today?" Kovu walked back up to the cave.

"Sure, let's go." Kiara walked out.

Simba and Nala smiled.

(That's our daughter…) Simba thought.

On the border…

Kopa was still watching for bad guys, he felt that his own father was crazy.

(He wants me to do this all day long! He's crazy!) Kopa thought.

Then he noticed a wild hyena, it was coming up to the pridelands, he was brown and spotted.

"Hey! Get out of here!" Kopa got up and chased it.

"Hey kid! I'm not here to attack, I'm here to get some water, I'm lost!" The hyena explained while running.

"Wait? What? No, your evil, my father told us about you guys." Kopa growled.

"Well, what are you? A lion guard?" The hyena laughed.

"Yeah, so what!" Kopa hissed.

"Well, you can't tell me that you're going to sit here all day alone." The hyena said.

"So are you here to talk to me, because if you are, then I can't focus." Kopa was getting to the point where he wanted to quit.

"Well, is it okay if I help you?" The hyena asked.

"Sure, I'm Kopa." The young cub answered.

"I'm Charlie." The hyena smiled.

"All we have to do is guard the pridelands. Do you want to stay with us?" Kopa replied.

"Sure, I will stay." Charlie answered.

"My dad might think you're here to cause trouble, but explain yourself and let everyone get to know you." Kopa said.

"I will make sure that your pride will be kept in good paws." Charlie and Kopa walked back to the pridelands to take a break.

Later…

Vatani was taking a walk late at night, she was hunting.

(Since I can't lead the patrols, I will have to hunt myself in these pridelands.) Vatani thought to herself.

Kopa and Charlie were sleeping in the cave together; Kiara was surprised to see a friendly hyena that was willing to help Kopa protect their home.

"Hey Vatani, how are you?" Kiara asked as she walked in.

"I'm fine, things with this hunting stuff!" Vatani was irritated.

"Oh, are you going to bed?" Kiara replied.

"Yeah, I'm going to rest." Vatani yawned.

Kiara walked back over to Kovu, who was sleeping deeply, she fell asleep next to him again.

Kopa was moving in the cave all night; he was having a dream…

A huge lion walked up to him, he called his name:

"_Kopa… Kopa get up, I have to tell you about your role." _The lion said.

"What? Who are you?" Kopa wondered.

"_My name is Mufasa, I'm Simba's father, and your role is to go on a journey, gather some friends and protect the pridelands. You and Charlie can't do it alone. You have to find some friends, there is evil out there. He's coming, but I don't know when…" _Mufasa explained.

"So let me get this straight, I'm supposed to find friends? Like random animals?" Kopa asked.

"_Well, anyone you notice, but yes, there are 4 more: a cheetah, a badger, a tiger, and Vatani herself." _Mufasa replied.

"Wait! Vatani? Why?" Kopa wanted to know why Vatani was in this.

"_She is strong." _Mufasa reminded him.

"Are you just a spirit?" Kopa wanted to know more.

"_Yes Kopa. I have died to protect Simba when he was young." _Mufasa answered.

"So I have to find 3 random animals plus get Vatani to help us as well? Are you crazy!" Kopa gasped.

"_No Kopa, there is evil out there, I can feel it. He might have some team as well." _Mufasa shook his head and walked away.

"Hey where are you going! I need to know more about this stuff!" Kopa yelled while chasing after his grandfather.

"Kopa wake up!" It was Kovu.

"What? What's wrong?" Kopa opened his eyes slowly.

"You look like you were having a dream, come on, it's time for you to guard the pridelands again and Charlie is waiting for you." Kovu lead him out of the cave.

"Wait! There's something that I have to tell dad!" Kopa ran back into the royal cave.

"Kopa, what is it?" Simba saw him walking in.

"I had his dream that your father came to speak to me. He said that I have to go on a journey to find 3 random animals that will help me guard the pridelands from danger." Kopa explained the story.

"Wait, so my father told you this?" Simba asked.

"Yes, he says that I can't do this job alone and I believe him." Kopa smiled.

"Well Nala is he ready for a journey on his own?" Simba asked her.

"It's alright with me. Charlie is older and he will protect Kopa on his journey." Nala replied.

"Okay Kopa, Charlie, please keep an eye on Kopa. Make sure that you make it back safely and I will check to see if you find the right friends!" Simba explained.

"I will, come on Kopa." The brown hyena led the way out of the cave.

"Hey kid, cam we come?" Timon and Pumbaa ran over to him.

"Sure, you guys can help me protect the pridelands if you want." Kopa answered.

"Let's go and who is your new friend?" Pumbaa asked.

"His name is Charlie." Kopa introduced him.

They all walked from the outland territory to the other side.

"Man, is this place a wasteland or what?" Timon complained.

"I should have told Vatani that we need her as well. Mufasa said so." Kopa muttered.

"That's okay Kopa, we have your back." Charlie replied.

Later…

"Hey Kiara, have you seen Kopa?" Vatani asked.

"No, I haven't heard from him all day today." Kiara replied.

"I need to talk to him." Vatani said quickly.

"About what?" Kovu stepped in.

"Mufasa came to me in a dream, he said that I have to help Kopa. Did he leave me behind?" Vatani replied.

"Kiara, everyone! Kopa has gone on a journey." Simba walked over to them.

"What!?" They all gasped.

"I have to find Kopa!" Move out of my way!" Vatani jumped over everyone and ran away from the pridelands to join Kopa.

"Is she nuts?" Kovu wanted to slap his sister.

"No Kovu, she had a dream. Now she has to help Kopa." Kiara licked his muzzle.

"Shall we practice for that upcoming ceremony?" Kovu asked.

"Sure." Kiara was glad to become the queen of Pride Rock.

Mean While…

Vatani raced to find Kopa, she smelled his scent.

(He must have been here!) She thought while running to catch up with him.

An evil lion was watching them go.

"You have all left, now I can take over the pridelands and become king!" The evil lion disappeared in the shadows.

Vatani saw were Kopa was finally, she called him from below the rocky planes.

"KOPA!" She roared.

"What, Vatani?" Kopa turned to see her from above.

"Kopa, I'm coming with you!" Vatani ran up to him.

"You are? I thought you would say that I was crazy!" Kopa replied.

"No, I had the same dream as you." Vatani smiled.

"You did? That's weird." He replied.

"I know, but I have to help you even if I don't want to." Vatani sighed.

"We have to find some help." Kopa explained.

"So who is she?" Charlie asked.

"I'm Vatani, I came from Zira's clan, but now I rest in peace with the pride." Vatani answered.

"Oh, okay." Charlie replied.

"Hey guys, where are we going to sleep tonight? It's getting late." Pumbaa noticed that the sun was going down.

"There's a cave right here." Kopa walked up to it.

"Let's all get some rest and then we shall continue tomorrow." Timon walked in the cave and rested on Pumbaa.

Kopa and Vatani slept next to each other while Charlie slept near the end of the cave.

**Kopa has gotten far, but who is this evil lion from the shadows and why does he want to rule the pridelands? What will Kopa, Vatani, Charlie, Timon, and Pumbaa face on their journey? My last question is who do you want in the next chapter? Please read and find out!**


End file.
